Liebe ist Alles
by inu-chan007
Summary: Ein Treffen zwischen Seto und Joey im Park. Ein Gewirr aus Gefühlen und unausgesprochenen Gedanken. Mit 'Happy End' .Songfiction zu dem gleichnamigen Lied von Rosenstolz. SxJ limone


Teil: 1/1  
  
Genre: songfic, angst, lime  
  
Disclaimer: Ich hab mir sowohl die Caras als auch den Song nur ausgeliehen um meine verrückten und überaus kranken Ideen um zu setzen!  
  
Widmung: Alsoooo diese sonfic widme ich der lieben lacrimaa. Ich hab sie super lieb ^^ *knuddel* und sie hat mich gestern zu dieser FF inspiriert.  
  
Pairing: SetoxJoey…was schreib ich auch sonst ^.~ (ok viel aber egal ^^)  
  
Kommi: Jo…was sol ich noch sagen…ich weiß nich aber…lests und sagt mir was ihr davon haltet. Also ich find die nich ma so schlecht, auch wenn ich die wärend ner Autofahrt geschrieben hab.   
  
Okay…das gebt mir doch kommis, ob ich noch mehr so krankes zeug wollt ^^  
  
Sit back and enjoy!  
  
Liebe ist alles…  
  
Regen  
  
Es regnet.  
  
Die kleinen kalten Tropfen fallen unaufhaltsam auf uns herab.  
  
Was hab ich mir dabei nur gedacht?  
  
Dich einfach zu küssen,  
  
mitten auf der Straße.  
  
Jetzt steh ich hier im Regen  
  
und warte auf deine Reaktion.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Hast du mir ein Wort zu sagen   
  
nur ein Gedanken dann   
  
lass es Liebe sein   
  
Kannst du mir ein Bild beschreiben   
  
mit deinen Farben dann   
  
lass es Liebe sein   
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Wir starren uns nur an.  
  
Diese unaufhaltsame Stille,  
  
nur unterbrochen,  
  
von dem Geräusch des unermüdlichen Regens.  
  
Sag doch was…  
  
Dreh dich nicht einfach,  
  
ohne etwas zu sagen um  
  
und geh.  
  
Nein,  
  
tu mir das nicht an…  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Wann du gehst wieder gehst   
  
Schau mir noch mal ins Gesicht   
  
sag's mir oder sag es nicht   
  
Dreh dich bitte noch mal um   
  
und ich sehs in deinem Blick   
  
Lass es Liebe sein lass es Liebe sein  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Dreh dich wieder um,  
  
bitte,  
  
schau mir noch einmal ohne diese,  
  
vom Schock geweiteten Augen ins Gesicht.  
  
Zeig mir,  
  
dass du so fühlst wie ich.  
  
Lass mich nicht einfach allein hier im Regen stehen,  
  
ohne es zu wissen...  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Hast du nur noch einen Tag   
  
nur eine Nacht dann   
  
lass es Liebe sein   
  
Hast du nur noch eine Frage   
  
die ich nie zu fragen wage dann   
  
lass es Liebe sein   
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Als ich dich heute Morgen fragte,  
  
ob wir uns im Park treffen wollen,  
  
im schein der blühenden Kirschblüten,  
  
ist aus deinen Augen die eisige Kälte gewichen  
  
und hat reiner Freude Platz gemacht.  
  
Du bist gekommen.  
  
Erst haben wir uns nur angesehen,  
  
keiner von uns wollte diesen Moment zerstören.  
  
Wir hatten klare Grenzen gesteckt.  
  
Doch ich habe die Grenzen einfach überschritten,  
  
das Tabu gebrochen.  
  
Einfach in einem Moment,  
  
von meinen Gefühlen geleitet,  
  
alles zerstört.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Wann du gehst wieder gehst   
  
Schau mir noch mal ins Gesicht   
  
sag's mir oder sag es nicht   
  
Dreh dich bitte noch mal um   
  
und ich sehs in deinem Blick   
  
Lass es Liebe sein lass es Liebe sein  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Und jetzt,  
  
steh ich hier…  
  
…weine ich…  
  
…oder ist es einfach nur der Regen,  
  
welcher feine,  
  
nasse Schlieren über mein Gesicht zieht?  
  
Meiner Verzweiflung noch mehr Ausdruck verleiht.  
  
Dreh dich um.  
  
Schau mir in die Augen.  
  
Zeig mir,  
  
was ich schon lange weiß,  
  
du jedoch nicht wahrhaben willst.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Das ist alles was wir brauchen   
  
noch viel mehr als große Worte   
  
Lass das alles hinter dir   
  
fang noch mal von vorne an  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Langsam gehst du,  
  
setzt einen Fuß vor den Anderen.  
  
Lässt mich einfach allein hier im Regen stehen.  
  
Mein Körper bebt,  
  
mein Schluchzen wird von dem niederprasselnden Regen verschlungen.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Denn   
  
Liebe ist alles   
  
Liebe ist alles   
  
Liebe ist alles   
  
Alles was wir brauchen  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Ich sinke haltlos auf den schlammigen Boden.  
  
Begrabe mein Gesicht in den Händen.  
  
Jetzt ist alles aus,  
  
nur weil ich dich liebe.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Liebe ist alles   
  
Liebe ist alles   
  
Liebe ist alles   
  
Alles was wir brauchen   
  
Lass es Liebe sein  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Plötzlich spüre ich eine warme Hand auf meiner Schulter.  
  
Verdutzt schaue ich auf.  
  
Du kniest vor mir,  
  
lächelst mich warm und zärtlich an.  
  
Als du meinen fragend Blickenden Gesichtsausdruck siehst,  
  
streichst du mir sanft über die Wange.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Das ist alles was wir brauchen   
  
noch viel mehr als große Worte   
  
Lass das alles hinter dir   
  
fang noch mal von vorne an   
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Langsam beugst du dich zu mir runter.  
  
Sanft fährst du mir,  
  
mit deiner warmen Zunge,  
  
über mein kaltes Gesicht.  
  
Leckst zärtlich meine Trauer weg.  
  
Hältst meinen bebenden Körper schützend  
  
und beruhigend,  
  
in einer sanften Umarmung.  
  
Jetzt weiß ich es…  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Denn   
  
Liebe ist alles   
  
Liebe ist alles   
  
Liebe ist alles   
  
Alles was wir brauchen   
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Sanft hebst du mich hoch,  
  
lächelst mich mit deiner ganzen,  
  
dir vorher nicht eingestandenen Liebe an.  
  
Zärtlich berühren sich unsere Lippen nochmals.  
  
Diesmal wissen wir jedoch,  
  
dass es richtig ist.  
  
Von dir auf Händen getragen,  
  
schreiten wir,  
  
vom regen begleitet,  
  
gen schier unendlich schwarz erscheinenden Horizont.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Lass es Liebe sein   
  
Lass es Liebe sein 


End file.
